The present invention relates to virtually any nature of wheeled devices which include at least one xe2x80x9csteerablexe2x80x9d wheel and steering means that allow for selective steering and rotation of the wheel, in connection with pedal or motive powered devices, cycles, xe2x80x9cgo-cartsxe2x80x9d, recumbent cycles, and more particularly to unique attributes which allow for folding and stowing of a steering assembly in combination with such wheeled devices. Once such steering assemblies are folded, they occupy interior space substantially within the side elevational profile of the wheeled device. Without limiting the generality of the foregoing, the folding steering assembly disclosures may be adapted to any steerable wheeled devices, with fixed or stowable wheels, whether user occupied, or remote controlled, and including wheeled devices specially equipped with implements (e.g., material handling, imaging, scientific or measurement, agricultural, landscaping, lawn-mowing as but a few examples).
In the referenced previous patent applications, there is disclosed pivoting wheel axle assemblies and other novel folding and collapsible components for wheeled devices. This particular application offers a number of improvements for wheeled devices with steering assemblies so that an ultra thin, convenient stowed profile may be achieved. Several varieties of folding wheeled devices were also disclosed in the above-referenced application of co-inventors Shapiro and Gurecki, Ser. No. 09/848,334.
This application discloses methods to fold steering assemblies in a convenient manner so that the steering assemblies stow in a parallel plane with the side elevational profile of a wheeled device, and may then be moved into an erected position similar to a typical steering assembly used on commercially available wheeled devices offering steering means. In this disclosure, all steering assembly apparatus is maintained in a parallel plane occupied by the steering means or steering wheel, and the usual standard xe2x80x9csteering columnxe2x80x9d is wholly eliminated, although coordinated steering of one or two rotatable wheels is provided. The steering linkage integrated within the interior compartment steering assembly (which occupies a defined plane) interconnects with at least one steering linkage outside the interior compartment which may travel adjacent to a portion of the support frame, or inside the support frame for example, and then link with at least one steerable wheel.
In the above-mentioned application filed by Shapiro and Gurecki, one or more embodiments disclosed the basics of folding a steering column along with a steering assembly on wheeled personal mobility devices. Typically, on three- or four-wheeled steerable vehicles, automobiles, go-carts, and other wheeled devices, a steering column is provided, which emanates from the steering assembly in a generally perpendicular angle from the steering assembly/dashboard, and one of several methods of transverse steering linkage arms is employed remote from the steering assembly/dashboard, whereby (on a four wheel device) bi-lateral wheeled steering is provided, and the wheels will turn in tandem.
Not only has the prior art failed to provide for the disclosed folding steering means and steering assemblies that can control one or more wheels, but the prior art also does not disclose a method for eliminating elongated steering columns on a folding steering assembly interconnecting with a steerable wheel, which dramatically improves the possibilities for creating an overall ultra-thin stowed profile for such wheeled devices.
The present invention enables convenient and quick folding of a steering assembly with or without an actual steering dashboard, and provides for a steering assembly and/or dashboard which incorporates all steering assembly parts in a parallel profile with said apparatus, which will allow for bilateral steering of a set of tandem wheels or, alternatively, a single wheel.
An object of the invention is to eliminate several typical steering components and/or incorporate them into a thin profile steering assembly, and provide for a very simple method of not only providing steering, but having the steering assembly conveniently fold into the side elevational profile of a wheeled mobility device, with manually manipulable means to retain or latch such assembly in a stowed or erected position.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a foldable steering assembly which may also work conveniently with fixed wheeled axle devices where such wheels do not move or stow at all but will still allow for a thinner stowed profile by allowing for folding and stowing of the steering assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide that the folding steering assembly or dashboard components can be adapted with pedal power or any type of motive power system.
Another object of the invention is that the foldable steering assembly components may interact through rigid steering arms or through a series of cables, bands, or reciprocating cables, rather than rigid arms.
Another object of the invention is to provide such folding steering assemblies on vehicles which include equipment and implements, including, without limiting the generality of the foregoing, to those steerable wheeled devices including material handling, agricultural, lawn-mowing, landscaping, scientific, imaging or measurement, as but several examples, and to provide that any and all such variants may also have remote control operation.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.